Plan A
by Charlieinhiding
Summary: 'If Plan A didn't work the alphabet has 25 more letters. Stay cool.' When dealing with unpredictable creatures it's always good to have a back up plan, turns out the anomaly team have 25 back up plans. Each plan has to do with letters that it starts with. Please read and enjoy. Weak humor.


**AN-****This is a list of the anomaly team's plans for returning animals to their anomaly, in theory. In practice they don't always work out and after reading you'll see why. Please read and enjoy**

A- Abi gently coaxes the anxious creature back through the open anomaly

B- Becker shoots the animal which is then dragged quickly through the anomaly

C- Connor comes up with some weird, geeky fact which allows them to kill or tame the _thing_

D- Danny arrives in a real life helicopter drawing the animals back into their home

E- Everyone works together like a pack of sheep dogs herding escaped creatures back into the past or future

F- Four government officials arrive and bore everyone (including the team) into such a stupor it is easy to remove any unwanted guests

G- Girls, screaming loudly at the very fit Becker, are so terrifyingly loud that the distressed creatures race back through the portal

H- Helen mysteriously turns up, chucks some metal in the microwave, blows up a really nice house then disappears, killing the pterodactyls her only attribute

I- Illness spreads quickly so of course it makes sense to release an extremely contagious bug in the middle of London to kill off a pack of sabres

J- Jess, with her quick talking and extraordinarily bright fashion sense, stuns the animals preventing any more injuries...due to creatures, not counting any people unfortunate enough to be blinded

K- Killing doesn't always work but there are other ways, like shooting them with huge stun guns which send high charges of electricity through their body's

L- Leap frog in the playground has some benefits, Stephen, acting the hero as always, leaps over a wall and pins the poor creature to the floor

M- Mental ideas are often the best, go figure

N- No one has a clue what to do, run and hide seems the best option

O- Options are pretty limited so the team attempts to force the terrifying arachnids back into the anomaly with a mixture of whisks, electrical and hand held

P- Pretend you are a T-Rex (or G-Rex they were bigger apparently from Connor) and scare them back to the past

Q- Quietly sneak up behind the unsuspecting worms and jump loudly, crashing to the floor, and yelling 'boo!' simultaneously. Now that takes some skill, learned mainly from annoying younger (or older) siblings

R- Run just run, they say you can run but you can't hide, what does that tell you then? RUN!

S- Strange noises generally confuse primitive creatures and even some less primitive creatures (Connor for instance)

T- Tag rugby teaches you something, always pass backwards. So when a prehistoric bat comes flying at you quickly chuck it backwards into the conveniently placed burning bin

U- Underground pipes make great weapons against 5 foot scorpions, so long as you can get to them in time

V- Veterans from the British army know a thing or two about military tactics, it seems that by surrounding a creature at significant intervals in a circle you can make it sound like there are a lot more of you than there actually are

W- Water can kill witches right? Turns out it can kill poisonous cockroaches as well, the world never ceases to amaze

X- X-rays, if you have too many of them, could result in cancer, so basically give a stegosaurus a lot of x-rays and they will eventually die, that hospitals electricity bills are going to sky rocket

Y- Yoda is right about one thing, you must focus to use the force, so long as Becker isn't focussing too much on chatting up Jess he's actually strong enough to throw some pretty heavy stuff at oncoming creatures

Z- Zebra use stripes to camouflage themselves in long grass, so paint black and white stripes on to your friends and you can creep up on any unsuspecting man-eater easily

**AN- ****Thanks for reading, I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed as well, thanks!**


End file.
